Love story H
by sukima.moe
Summary: pequeñas historias con Lemmon
1. Mi amiga de la infancia

**Hola! mis queridos amigos volvi! no estaba muerta andaba de parranda XD ok no la verdad termine mis proyectos gracias a aquellas personas que me decieron bien las amo!, bueno antes que nada me ha estado gustando la idea de escribir hentai si ¬3¬, pero ay ciertas cosas que no me salen muy bien que digamos u.u, a por cierto son varias historias, cosa que el siguiente capitulo no sera lo mismo :D, bueno creo que eso es todo.**

* * *

Handy x Petunia

Handy practicaba mucho deporte, recientemente había sufrido una lesión en la pierna derecha mientras jugaba futbol, había caído mal después de saltar para intentar bloquear la pelota y ahora tenía que estar en cama hasta que se recuperara. En cuanto a las tareas, todos los días su amiga de la infancia –compañera y vecina, además– lo visitaba para llevárselas; a decir verdad se sentía un poquito –muy grande– acosado por ella. Había llegado hasta pensar que el destino era el que los estaba uniendo de esa forma, debido a todos los sucesos que habían vivido con anterioridad.

Ella tenía cierta obsesión con la limpieza, sus compañeros solían burlarse de ella hasta el punto en que Handy se cansó de aquello, terminando por defenderla. Desde ese día fueron conocidos como "la pareja de enamorados" en salón, y lo peor de todo es que ella no negaba nada al momento en que le preguntaban si era cierto, no, ella solo se sonrojaba y en lugar de alejarse, al contrario, siempre buscaba estar con él.

Escuchó, desde allí arriba, que tocaban la puerta; esa era la hora habitual en que ella llegaba de la escuela a pasar toda la tarde en su casa. Los padres de ambos se llevaban muy bien, demasiado bien en su opinión, hasta hablaban sobre ser estupendos suegros, cosa que molestaba un poco.

—Ah, eres tú, linda Petunia, pasa —Dijo la madre del Handy con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba demasiado bien vestida para solo andar en su casa.

—Con permiso —Sonrió la chica, entrando con mucha calma.

Tenía el cabello, de un azul brillante y sedoso, sujeto en una coleta de caballo, vestía una blusa blanca y una falda azul que hacia juego también con sus ojos, profundos y radiantes cómo el mar, para rematar, llevaba una mochila marrón que cargaba en su espalda. Ante los ojos de la mujer, ella tenía, no una buena, sino una excelente educación y un carácter amable y dulce. La nuera perfecta.

—Handy está en su habitación —Le informó—. Por cierto linda, ¿podrías quedarte esta noche con él? Lo que pasa es que tengo que salir con su padre y no quiero dejarlo solo —Le miró con una cara de genuina preocupación, rogándole con la mirada.

—Por supuesto —Respondió Petunia muy rápido, sin dudarlo dos veces. Un brillo iluminó más, de por sí, sus lindos ojos. —

—Hable con tus padres hace un momento y dijeron que podías quedarte a cuidarlo —Suspiró aliviada—. Y, para serte sincera, en verdad me serías de gran ayuda —Le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida, para luego tomar su bolso—. Bueno te dejo, mi esposo me espera en el auto, cuida mucho de Handy ¿Sí? —Besó su frente con cariño, cómo lo haría una madre y luego salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Escuchó cómo el auto se alejaba gradualmente. Los padres de Handy se habían ido sin avisarle que no iban a pasar la noche en su casa y que les dejarían totalmente solos. Enseguida, la chica subió las escaleras de forma animada rumbo a la habitación de este. Ni siquiera tocó, solo abrió la puerta de golpe, cómo era su costumbre.

—¡Handy! —Exclamó feliz—. Te tra…je la ta…re…a…

Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus toda su cara al verlo. Handy no llevaba playera, solo vestía un short café que dejaba ver mucho, al menos para ella y su imaginación.

—¿Eh? —Se sobresaltó él en primera instancia, más luego bufó—. Ah, Petunia, ya te dije que no necesitas venir a mi casa todos los días —Le dijo con un poco de fastidio—. Y por el amor de Dios, toca antes de entrar.

—Handy… —Musitó ella desviando la mirada. Sentía las mejillas arder y su sangre cómo lava hirviendo—. ¿Por qué no traes puesta la playera?

—Hace mucho calor —Respondió el cómo si fuera lo más obvio del planeta—. Además, el yeso me hace sudar mucho —Añadió, señalando su pierna.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó con ánimos renovados—. ¡Entonces tendré que bañarte!

—¡Ni lo pienses! —Contestó Handy con las mejillas coloreadas—. ¡Puedo bañarme solo!

—Claro que no puedes solo —Insistió Petunia, acercándose más a él—. Necesitas MI ayuda.

—¡En lo absoluto! —Refutó el peli-anaranjado—. Para eso tengo a mi madre, así que no necesito que de TU ayuda.

—Tus padres salieron —Canturreó la peliazul—. ¡Y adivina quien se quedara contigo! —Añadió con una risa malévola.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué cosa? —Increpó Handy, más Petunia comenzó a acercarse un poco más—. ¿Qué haces? ¡No te acerques!

—Vamos, no seas tímido —Dijo Petunia en un tono divertido mientras se subía a la cama con cuidado de no tocar su pierna.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Estás loca!

En unos ligeros movimientos, Petunia ya se encontraba muy cerca de la cara de Handy, ambos se miraron a los ojos y el color se hizo presente nuevamente en sus mejillas.

—Handy ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? —Dijo con sus mejilla rojas y mirándolo directamente. Sus ojos tenían explícitos una leve tristeza.

—Porque no quiero tu ayuda —Respondió, volteando la mirada hacia cualquier otra cosa que no fueran esos ojos azules.

Petunia sintió como su corazón se rompía ante esas palabras, es más, casi pudo escucharlo. Muy en el fondo, ella quería a Handy desde que se mudó a su vecindario, fue amor a primera vista. Él le gustaba tanto así que, cuando supo que quedaron en el mismo grado y en la misma escuela, sintió que era el destino quien los quería juntos. Sus sentimientos parecieron crecer más y tocar tope cuando él la defendió de sus compañeros. Solo él la aceptaba como era y, a cambio de eso, ella haría cualquier cosa que el deseara con una sola palabra.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes mi ayuda? —Susurró.

—Tú lo que quieres es verme desnudo —Le acusó Handy, torciendo el gesto a uno de "sé lo que piensas, pequeña pervertida" —. A ver… ¿porque no te desvistes tu primero, mejor?

—¿Eh? —Su cara se encendió aún más ante esas palabras, que solo provocaron que su corazón golpeara con fuerza en su pecho. Petunia no titubeó al responder, a pesar de que le temblaban las piernas—. Está bien lo haré.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió él, que no se esperaba esa respuesta—. Qué estás diciendo, yo solo estaba bromeando.

—Handy, si tú quieres verme desnuda, entonces te dejaré hacerlo —Musitó ella de forma tímida, así que, poco a poco, se subió la blanca blusa hasta pasarla por sus brazos y solo se quedó en un sostén igual de blanco y con un encaje alrededor. Estaba muy nerviosa, por lo que acaba de hacer, pero lo que más le ponía de esa forma era que él no despegaba sus ojos de ella.

—P-Petunia —Balbuceó Handy—. ¿Pero qué… qué haces? ¡Ponte de nuevo la…!

El chico se calló abruptamente, la chica se había mucho a él, de cerca, podía ver el rojo de sus mejillas de cerca, así como unas pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz. Petunia lentamente se fue acercando hasta dejar caer sus labios sobre los suyos. Handy no sabía qué hacer, si quitársela de encima, o aceptar ese beso.

Petunia delineó con la punta de su lengua "su cálida y suave lengua" añadió para sí, la comisura de sus labios, pidiendo de esa forma la entrada, entrada que le fue concedida sin más. Acercándose un poco más, se adentró en él y sus respiraciones se entremezclaban entre sí. La traviesa lengua de la chica recorrió cada recodo de su boca por unos segundos y luego se separó de improviso, dejando un fino hilillo de saliva entre ellos.

—Ese fue mi primer beso —Le susurró de forma quedita, más a él le sonó demasiado erótico para ser real.

Petunia siguió sin más, bajando sus manos para desabrochar su falda y aventarla lejos, a algún lado de la habitación que realmente no le importó ver.

—No hagas esto —Le pidió con voz ahogada, más su propio cuerpo le traicionaba y no podía despegar su vista de ella.

— ¿Por qué no? Tú me lo pediste —Respondió ella. Handy iba a responder algo, sin embargo, su poca fuerza se vio menguada cuando ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios para acallarlo—. Shh…

Las dulces y pequeñas manos de Petunia siguieron un rumbo fijo sobre él y desabrochó el botón del short con un poco de torpeza. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, no sabía casi nada sobre sexo y lo poco que sabía era por leer algunos artículos de algunas revistas para adultos… y ahora, ahora estaba sobre él en ropa interior… ¿De allí que seguía?

Handy no podía creer lo que veía, aquel lado de petunia no lo conocía y realmente jamás imaginó verlo, pero verla de esa forma, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los rosados labios entreabiertos… Sintió un leve calorcillo recorrerle el cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica, era algo que antes había sentido, sí, pero no con una chica real.

"_Handy me está mirando" _—Decía Petunia en su mente—. "¿Ahora qué debo hacer?"

—Petunia… —Murmuró Handy, ella le miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Puedes soltarte el cabello?

—C-Claro —Tomó la coleta y, lentamente, soltó su cabello cuan largo era. Éste cayó como una cascada por su espalda—. ¿Así está bien?

—Te ves… hermosa.

— ¿En serio? —Los ojos azules se iluminaron de felicidad y ella se lanzó a abrazarlo.

—Handy me gustas mucho —Le confesó—. Si esta es mi primera vez… me alegra que sea contigo.

—Petunia…

Handy buscó los labios de Petunia y le besó de forma lenta y pausada, disfrutando de la caricia. Con ayuda de la peliazul, terminó de despojarse de la poca ropa que vestían, incluyendo la interior y, después, ella misma se quitó el sostén. Handy no pudo evitar notar –de nuevo– que Petunia tenía unos pechos prominentes, cosa que en el interior le gustaba en sobremanera. Oh, bendita naturaleza que había sido generosa con ella.

—Acércate un poco más —Le pidió de forma ansiosa.

—Está bien —Susurró Petunia, obedeciéndole.

Cuando estaba muy cerca de él, Handy posó las manos en su cintura y la alzó con suavidad para poner su cara a la altura que deseaba. Sacó su lengua y, con suavidad, comenzó a lamer aquel botoncito rosado en la punta del pecho derecho. Petunia jadeó por el cálido contacto y no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando lo metió por completo en su boca. Un travieso mordisco le hizo gemir.

—Eso me dolió, tonto —Dijo, aunque de una forma cariñosa que daba a entender que no estaba molesta. Handy dejó escapar una risa suave y aterciopelada, muy sensual a oídos de Petunia.

—Aún falta quitarte algo —Susurró a su oído con diversión, mientras delineaba con la yema de sus dedos el borde del encaje blanco de las pequeñas bragas.

Petunia asintió y ella misma comenzó a quitárselas, aunque con un poco de indecisión. Handy no despego la mirada mientras la bajaba por sus piernas, hasta lanzarla a un lado. La ojiazul le tomó del mentón, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos. Se sentía un poco cohibida por estar completamente desnuda frente a él, aunque Handy estaba exactamente en las mismas condiciones. Él colocó nuevamente las manos en su cintura, acariciando su dorso y el vientre con su pulgar.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Petunia, su piel, parecía derretirse ante el toque de Handy, fue bajando lentamente, bajo la orden no dicha de aquel joven de ojos ambarinos, y se topó con algo que… realmente le erizo la piel.

—Petunia —Jadeó Handy al sentir la humedad de la chica hacer contacto con su virilidad—. Voy… voy a meterlo ¿Estas lista?

Petunia asintió, incapaz de emitir palabra y comenzó a descender. Apretó los ojos y se tensó al sentir la intrusión dentro de sí.

—H-Handy… me duele…

—Tranquila —Le susurró, prodigando pequeños besos por la extensión de su cuello y su clavícula, subiendo nuevamente hasta sus labios.

La acarició durante un momento, esperando a que se acostumbrara él. Petunia fue descendiendo poco a poco y lentamente, acoplándose a Handy, hasta que dejó reposar todo su peso. El peli-anaranjado le abrazó disfrutando de la calidez de sentirse envuelto por ella. Petunia era calidad y le apretaba placenteramente con mucha suavidad. Recorrió con sus manos la espalda, que se arqueaba levemente con su toque. Un movimiento de caderas por parte de ella, aunque leve y sutil, le indicó que podía comenzar a moverse. Esa era la señal. Las embestidas comenzaron suaves y rítmicas, mientras en su oído escuchaba los leves ruiditos que hacia la peli azul. Estos solo hacían que se excitara más.

—Escuchar tus gemidos es hermoso, Petunia.

—Eres un tonto —Jadeó—. Pero se siente bien…

Handy le ayudó a trazar un ritmo, que aumentaba de fuerza cada vez más. Petunia se sentía de gelatina en sus manos, cómo si él la estuviera moldeando a su antojo. Al principio de ese día jamás hubiera creído que acabarían de esa forma, más no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

—Siempre… —Dijo entre pequeños gemidos—. Siempre he querido decirte que me gustas mucho —Handy gruñó, cómo pensando que no era momento para hablar, más no dijo nada más, solo siguió suspirando en su cuello—. Pero como todos nos molestaban y te enojabas, yo… no quería ser una molestia para ti…

—Está bien —Respondió Handy de forma ahogada—. Acepto tus sentimientos…

Petunia ya no contesto, en ese momento Handy comenzaba a acelerar la velocidad de las estocadas, golpeando cierto punto en su interior que le provocaba querer rogar por más.

—Uhm, esto se siente bien —Gruñó Handy, nublado por el placer.

—M… Más —Jadeó ella—. Más, Handy, más rápido.

Handy sonrió de medio lado. ¿Quién iba a decir que la dulce e inocente Petunia le estuviera pidiendo más en su primera vez? Le complació, regodeándose de sentirla desfallecer en sus brazos. Comenzó recorrer su cuello con la lengua, sintiendo el sabor salado de las pequeñas gotitas de sudor perlado que cubrían el menudo y curvilíneo cuerpo de petunia. Bajó un poco más, lamiendo esa parte esponjosa y suave que significaban sus pechos. Petunia se quejó cuando chupó con demasiada fuerza.

—P-Petunia… mírame —Pidió de forma entrecortada, ella se alejó un poco y posó sus ojos azules, nublados por el deseo en los ambarinos.

La besó de forma apasionada, siendo él ahora quien tenía el control. Su lengua recorrió todo espacio posible, mientras se deleitaba con el sabor dulce de aquella boca. Se separó, sintiendo que ya estaba llegando a un punto en el que no había retorno. No podía aguantar más, estaba seguro de que explotaría.

—Petunia, me voy a correr…

—No importa —Gimió ella—. Hazlo, hazlo dentro de mí… yo tampoco creo aguantar mucho más.

De un movimiento certero, Handy se deshizo, abrazándose a ella. Petunia arqueó la espalda instintivamente, sintiendo como su interior era llenado completamente por una calidez que jamás había sentido, el placer oscureciendo todos sus sentidos.

Handy se apoyó en ella, jadeando de cansancio. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y parecían fundirse en uno en ese abrazo. Petunia acaricio el cabello de Handy con cariño, mientras este parecía entrar en una especie se sopor. El peli-anaranjado cerró los ojos y ella sonrió al sentirlo quedarse dormido en sus brazos, aún sin romper la unión.

Cuando Handy abrió los ojos, el sentimiento de vacío le sorprendió. Podía sentir el calor de Petunia a su lado, pero ella no estaba. ¿Y si lo había soñado?

— ¿Petunia? —Dijo—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí —Dio un respingo, mirando hacia la puerta por donde ella iba entrando con un pañuelo en la cabeza y una escoba en la mano—. Es hora de limpiar tu habitación.

— ¿Nunca vas a cambiar, verdad? —Inquirió con ironía.

—Pero así me quieres —Sonrió ella cariñosamente.

—Hmm… No lo sé.

—Admítelo o no tendremos sexo la próxima vez —Le amenazó, el chico compuso una mueca de espanto.

Petunia sonrió satisfecha. Oh sí, estaba cien por ciento comprado, tenía a Handy comiendo de la palma de su mano.

* * *

**bueno al principio se lo imaginaron sin brazos verdad, pero no queria ser cruel asi que en mi historia tienen :D, (esta pareja es pervert muy al fondo XD), en cuanto a mis otros fic les prometo que los subire pronto ! no se desesperen por favor :D**

**un saludo especial a Saori Bell ! me encantan tus fic y gracias por el favor que te pedi! eres un amor *w*, me desespere y ya subi el fic ;w; **

**y amiga Neki que le pedi consejos , y este es el resultado me dijo " nunca había escrito lemon, me siento corrompida y es tu culpa" lo se XD pero me ama aun asi jaja, seguiran mas asi que se acostumbre ¬¬.**

**bueno y gracias a ustedes por sus reviews y comentarios, asi les prometo subir pronto ! **


	2. Genio

Aquel joven se encontraba caminando en medio del desierto en una misión. Había caminado tanto, con el sol en su punto más alto y pasado una noche de baja temperatura, esta vez tenía que ir donde cierto grupo de personas sospechosas para vigilarlas y regresar a su base con la información. Lo peor fue que ninguno de sus compañeros de escuadrón quería participar de la misión, por lo cual lo resolvieron de una manera muy rápida.

**Flash Back**

—Vamos, hay que resolver esto como los hombres entrenados y profesionales que somos —Dijo un tipo alto y de cabello verdoso, llamado Sneaky. Este se encargaba de los ataques sorpresa y sabia de los usos tecnológicos que usaban en sus misiones.

—Le Maintenant, mi gran amigo Sneaky —Respondió el otro tipo, de pequeña estatura y cabello amarillento, su apodo era Mouse Ka-Boom, nadie sabía cuál era su verdadero nombre, solo que venía de Francia y él se encargaba de las bombas que completaban sus misiones.

—Está bien, esto se resolverá ahora ¿están listos? —Dijo él, el líder del escuadrón y el cual pensaba en las tácticas.

—Uno.

—Dos.

—¡Tres!

—¡Piedra, papel o tijera! —Exclamaron al unísono, estirando sus manos hacia el frente.

— ¡Ja! Papel vence a piedra —Canturrearon Sneaky y Mouse Ka-Bom con satisfacción.

— ¿¡Que!? —Se quejó Flippy, sorprendido de ver que sus compañeros le habían ganado en el juego.

—Lo siento amigo, pero así es esto —Dijo Sneaky con una sonrisa en su rostro y dándole unas palmadas un poco bruscas en la espalda.

—Le aquí tienes tu equipaje, a plus tard amigo —Mouse tomó la mochila y pasó las correas por sus hombros.

—Esto no es justo, exijo otra partida —Exigió Flippy, señalando a sus dos compañeros con el dedo índice.

—No, acepta la derrota como un buen líder —Respondió Sneaky afable.

—¿Pero a quien se le ocurre una misión en el desierto? —Gritó Flippy a los 4 vientos.

—No te quejes, solo estarás de viaje unos días, vamos que necesito informar sobre quien irá a la misión. Entre más rápido lo haces, más pronto estarás de vuelta.

Dicho esto, empujo a su compañero para que empezara caminar.

—Bon voyage —Se despidió Mouse, agitando un pañuelo con la mano.

—Bonu vouyaque mis polanias, como ustedes no estarán vagando —Rezongó Flippy, pronunciando muy mal el francés.

**Fin del flash back**

—Esto es horrible —Resopló, alzando la vista hacia el sol.

—Cómo es posible que perdieras, eres un idiota —Le decía una voz interior.

—Cállate.

Desde su última misión había desarrollado una doble personalidad, que se hacía llamar Flipqy, sus compañeros tuvieron que presenciar sus ataques de locuras y, poco a poco convivir con él, a lo cual Flippy se estaba acostumbrando.

Mientras caminaba por la arena, a lo lejos no se veía ninguna señal de vida, y el sol lo asfixiaba. El calor lo hacía sudar mucho, necesitaba un buen baño y se estaba quedando sin provisiones, como era el agua. Tenía darse prisa si no quería morir de insolación.

Pasado un momento, no sabía si minutos o días habían pasado ya, a lo lejos vio algo brillante. Se cuestionó que podría ser. Se acercó conforme seguía su camino y veía que el brillo era culpa del reflejo de sol. Lo desenterró de la arena, lo tomo en sus manos y lo observo cuidadosamente, nunca había visto algo así.

—Tiene una gasa y un pico, hmm… creo que es una tetera —Caviló, dándole vueltas al objeto en sus manos.

—Deja de recoger basura y sigue tu camino —Le apresuró Flipqy molesto.

—Pero está muy sucia… —Respondió, lo escuchó bufar en su cabeza y, tomando la manga derecha de su ropa, empezó a frotarla. Sintió que el artefacto fue calentándose poco a poco en su agarre, por lo que terminó soltándolo. El objeto cayó al suelo—. ¡Auch! —Se quejó, sobando su mano—. Esa cosa debió estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol.

Observo que aquella cosa comenzaba a moverse un poco sobre la arena, algo realmente extraño para un objeto inanimado.

—¿Pero que cosa es eso?

Una cortina de humo se extendió a su alrededor de repente, haciendo que difícil poder ver. Se puso en guardia inmediatamente, por si alguien le había tendido una trampa. El humo se fue dispersando poco a poco, dejándole a la vista algo increíble.

—Hola, amo.

Ante él, el rostro de una mujer, con cabello largo y rojo, tez clara y estatura mediana, le sonreía. Vestía una ropa extraña, pantalones abombados y un pequeño top de seda, todo en un color bermellón, sobre sus brazos había una tela ligera, casi transparente, bailarinas a juego con detalles dorados y una cinta dorada sujetaba su cabello en una coleta a la cima de su cabeza. Los avellanados ojos le miraban con dulzura y se preguntó si era posible que existieran un par de ojos tan grandes.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy un genio —Respondió ella, con su voz melodiosa—. He estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo, hasta que alguien me liberara de mi lámpara. Ahora te concederé tres deseos, como es la costumbre —Terminó lanzando un largo bostezo y estirando los brazos entumidos.

—Debe ser una alucinación de tanto calor —Se dijo Flippy a sí mismo, mientras tallaba sus ojos.

—No soy una alucinación, soy un genio —Corrigió ella—. Me llamo Flaky, así que dime de una vez tu deseo.

—Ajá… ¿y te voy a creer que eres un genio?

—Si lo soy —Replicó—. Vamos pídeme algo para que lo compruebes.

—Hmm —Meditó—. Vamos a ver… quiero agua, tengo mucha sed.

—Claro ¿tienes algo en qué guardar el agua?

—Ten esto, es una cantimplora —Le ofreció.

—Alakasam —Pronunció con claridad, el objeto brilló tenuemente—. Ahora esto es mágico —Le dijo con sonrisa triunfante—. Cuando bebas de aquí nunca se acabara el agua.

—¿¡Es en serio!? —Exclamó Flippy, comenzando a beber y beber hasta que ya no pudo más y noto que el agua seguía saliendo—. Es verdad…

—Claro que si —Respondió Flaky con orgullo.

—¿Entonces tengo tres deseos?

—Sí, aunque ahora te quedan dos —Le indicó, enseñándole dos dedos de su mano.

—¿Como que dos? —Replicó—. El del agua no cuenta porque era para ver si era cierto

—Debes ten mucho cuidado con lo que deseas —Le advirtió ella—. Eso se tomó como un deseo.

—Está bien déjame pensar…

Cerró los ojos un momento. En su mente, Fliqpy se revolvía ansioso por pedir el también un deseo.

—¡Me toca!

—Tengo que pensar bien que es lo que quiero —Debatió Flippy—. No voy a desperdiciarlo como el otro.

—¿Pero serás tonto? ¡Yo tengo mejores propuestas!

—Ah, con que quieres pelea.

—Arreglemos esto como hombres.

Mientras Flippy discutía con Fliqpy, por otra parte Flaky lo observaba atentamente.

_"Este tipo es extraño"_ —Se decía, un suspiro brotó de sus labios—. _"Ah, esto de ser un genio cansa, cuando todo acabe volveré a dormir un poco más"._

—Oye, ¿ya está listo tu deseo?

—Espérame un segundo ¿Sí?

—Ok…

—¡Piedra papel o tijera! —Exclamaron ambos el peli verde en su cabeza.

—¡Ja! ¡Papel vence a piedra! —Canturreó Fliqpy victorioso.

—¡Pero cómo es posible que perdiera otra vez!

—Sé bien tus movimientos, recuerda que somos uno —Rió su otra personalidad con petulancia.

—¿Qué? Espera, déjame hacer este deseo y el próximo será tuyo ¿está bien?

—Acepta que perdiste loser. Pero bueno hagamos ese trato.

—¡Ya sé! —Le dijo a Flaky, sobresaltándola—. Deseo saber que están tramando el grupo de personas que me han mandado a vigilar, pero la verdad no quiero seguir, así que quiero saber que planean sin tener que ir.

—Está bien —Aceptó la pelirroja—. ¡Alakasam!

Frente a los ojos de Flippy se corrió una imagen, un grupo de personas planeando una fiesta para uno de sus compañeros, al parecer era una fiesta sorpresa por lo cual se veían sospechosos y no alguna reunión en donde discutieran acerca de algún plan estratégico hacia los soldados o su cuartel.

—Listo —Dijo ella—. Tu segundo deseo se ha cumplido.

—¿Qué? ¿Solo era eso? —Dijo incrédulo—. ¡¿Estuve a punto de morir solo por eso?! Menos mal que no seguí, te lo agradezco mucho —Le sonrió.

—¿Eh? De nada —Se sonrojo ante esa sonrisa, en ninguno de sus años como genio habían llegado a agradecerle—. ¿C-Cu...al es tu último deseo? —Le dijo algo avergonzada

Flippy cerró los ojos nuevamente y cuando volvió a abrirlo, estos ya no eran verdes sino amarillos, cosa a la que ella no puso mucha atención.

—Mientras este tonto pensó en su deseo yo ya sé lo que quiero.

—Entonces dime —Contestó ella poniéndose atenta a lo que iba a decir.

—No he visto a ninguna mujer y creo que no volveré a ver una. Tú no estás nada mal, deseo tener sexo contigo —Remató, con una mirada peligrosa y orgullosa.

—Yo... este… es una broma ¿verdad? —Respondió, mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza.

—No, nada de bromas, ese es mi deseo —Su semblante se había vuelto serio.

—No puede ser —Se dijo Flippy, atrapado dentro de él mismo.

—¿¡P-Pero qué clase de deseo es ese!? —Espetó Flaky.

—Es un deseo ¡Ahora cumple!

La chica pensaba que no había pensado que ese tipo fuese pervertido, se había dejado llevar por su apariencia. Que ni pensara que iba a aceptar, já, claro que no, ella tenía una idea.

—E-Esta bien… c-cierra los ojos —Le pidió y el obedeció, mostrando una sonrisa malévola ante su gran deseo.

—Ábrelos

Ella se le acercó y se levantó en la punta de los pies, juntando sus labios. Él rodeó su cintura con las manos, por fin podría disfrutar del cuerpo de una mujer y dejar de ser virgen. Mientras la besaba apasionadamente, dándole unos pequeños mordiscos e introduciendo su lengua poco a poco, rozando la de ella, con sus manos empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, desde su plano abdomen hasta tocar sus pechos, los cuales apretó con suavidad. Dejó de besarla para lamer el espacio de su cuello, aunque ella no emitía ningún sonido. Le quitó la ropa y, cuando él se iba a quitar la playera, escuchó una risa y abrió los ojos, ante él estaba un maniquí, lo soltó.

—Hubieras visto tu cara —Se reía Flaky, tanto que tuvo que agarrarse el estómago.

—¿Qué? —Observo a la chica reírse y eso lo enfureció, nadie le hacia una broma a él.

—Hasta crees que iba a dejarte tener sexo conmigo, ni en un millón de años.

—Pero serás… —Gruñó, apretando el puño.

—Bueno, eso es todo. Creo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado —Sonrió, dándole la espalda al chico y dirigiéndose a su lámpara.

—No tan a prisa —Siseó Fliqpy, cuando ella se volteó pudo ver un aura maligna emanar del chico. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—¿Q-Qué te pasa?

—¿Crees que me daré por vencido? Ese deseo no es válido para mí, o me cumples o ese bello rostro que tienes conocerá a mi amiga la navaja —Le dijo, tronándose los dedos de las manos.

—Vamos chico, no te pongas en ese plan —Intentaba calmarle, una risita nerviosa se le escapó.

Cuando él se acercó a ella, por primera vez sintió miedo.

—Espera… déjame hablar con mi supervisor…

—¿Supervisor?

—Sí espera… hum, Lumpy necesito hablar contigo.

Una cortina de humo apareció nuevamente, tomándolo por sorpresa y un hombre de cabello azul apareció.

—¿Qué sucede? Estaba durmiendo.

—Esas marcas de labial en tu cuello dicen lo contrario —Dijo ella con monotonía.

—Ah… pero Flaky es raro que me llames ¿qué pasa? Je je je —Contestó nervioso.

—Bueno… lo que sucede es que… esto… me pena decirlo —Bajó la mirada y jugó un poco con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo, su cara de tornó roja, casi tanto como su cabello.

Fliqpy decidió acercarse.

—Yo te lo diré —Terció—. A esta chica de aquí, que dice ser un genio, le pedí un deseo y no me lo ha cumplido.

—Flaky, conoces las reglas. Debes cumplir los deseos excepto, ya sabes, nada que ver con dañar personas y mucho menos ser el rey del mundo —Suspiró su supervisor.

—Pero… pero… —Aleteó con desesperación.

—Nada de peros, asunto arreglado. Necesito irme, deje sola a mis amigas y no quiero hacerlas esperar.

Y dicho aquello, se acercó a su lámpara y saltó a ella, haciéndose tan diminuto y desapareciendo en ella.

—¡Pero Lumpy! —Gritó Flaky con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡No sabes que el daño será para mí!

—Ya oíste a tu supervisor, ahora —La tomó de la ropa y la alzó en el aire, era muy liviana por lo cual no tuvo ningún problema para hacerlo.

—¡No! ¡Me niego! —Volteó la cara e hizo un puchero.

—¿Te niegas? —Ante esto, Fliqpy caminó y sin querer pateo la lámpara, cosa que se agrietó con el impacto.

Flaky puso una cara de espanto.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Chilló—. ¡Si rompes mi lámpara desaparezco!

Una idea demente se formuló en la cabeza de Fliqpy y una sonrisa malévola surcó sus labios.

—Si no quieres que rompa tu lámpara, cúmpleme ahora.

—No serias capaz de hacer eso… ¿o sí? —Le preguntó, algo pálida.

El chico caminó hacia el objeto con mucha calma y colocó su pie sobre la lámpara, apretándola con él.

—¡Espera! ¡Lo hare! ¡Por favor para!

—Deseo que sea en un hotel de 5 estrellas —Le dijo, mientras la seguía cargando como si fuera una piñata.

—Esto no es justo —Se quejó Flaky y, terminando de decir esto, aparecieron en un cuarto muy lujoso.

—Genial —Sonrió Fliqpy, soltando a la chica y colocando la lámpara en un mueble pequeño, que estaba alado de la cama.

—¿Qué tiene de genial? —Rezongó la chica, cruzando los brazos con molestia.

—Ahora sí.

Le jalo de las manos y, con brusquedad, la tiró sobre la cama. Se quitó la playera dejando al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo.

—Auch —Se quejó—. ¿Podrías ser más delicado?

Flaky se apoyó sobre sus codos, no se había dado cuento de que él estaba semidesnudo frente a ella, pero observándolo de cerca pudo notar unas cicatrices surcar su abdomen que le llamaron mucho la atención. Él subió a la cama y tomó su barbilla.

—Te ves tan linda cuando te enojas —Ronroneó varonilmente, su aliento chocaba con su rostro. Ella se sonrojó, aunque sabía que no era un buen momento para hacer eso.

—¿Te puedo pedir algo? —Dijo, un pozo azorada.

—¿Ahora qué cosa quieres? —Gruñó molesto.

—Pues a decir verdad… yo soy… soy —Desvió la mirada, sintiendo su cara arder.

—¿Eres qué?

—Es que me da pena decirlo…

—Dilo ya, no me gusta que me anden con rodeos —Atajó.

—Soy virgen —Se cubrió la cara con las manos, avergonzada.

—Ah, este chico también lo es.

—¿Eh? ¿Este chico?... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Entonces él la beso, ese era el primer beso para ambos. Fliqpy lo hizo con rudeza, ella necesitaba respirar pero aun así no la soltó. Colocó las manos en su pecho y lo empujó para separarse de él, mientras jadeaba por la falta de aire.

—Qué linda te ves de esa forma.

Se acercó a su oído y recorrió los pliegues de su oreja con la punta de la lengua, ella soltó unos pequeños gemidos. Le mordió suavemente y le susurró con un toque de sensualidad.

—Ahora vamos a quitarte esta ropa, que estorba.

—Espera, mejor me la quito yo —Respondió nerviosa. Se sentó, con la cara sonrojada, y poco a poco se empezó a desvestir.

Mientras tanto, Fliqpy y Flippy la observaban. Había que admitirlo, era muy hermosa y, por supuesto, tímida, cosa que le agrada a Flippy. Cuando terminó, se encontraba solo en ropa interior.

—Eso es todo… prefiero que tú me desvistas —Murmuró, cerrando los ojos para no verlo.

—Por eso no te preocupes —Sonrió él y se abalanzó sobre ella.

La volvió a besar y, con su mano derecha, bajó hasta sus piernas. Flaky se sentía extraña, tantos años que había vivido y nunca nadie le había pedido un deseo así. Tampoco había estado con un hombre que le hiciera sentir de esa forma. Sintió que el chico empezó a acariciar sus muslos con mucha suavidad, subiendo y rozando con la yema de los dedos la delgada tela de su ropa. Enganchó el dedo índice al borde y empezó a bajar la pequeña prenda, tirando de ella casi con desesperación. Cuando hubo terminado, la arrojó hacia alguna parte de la habitación. Ella temblaba, pues solo faltaba algo para estar completamente desnuda y a su merced.

—Te dan asco.

Ella abrió los ojos, sin entender a qué se refería.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mis cicatrices.

Le miró directamente a los ojos, que ahora eran de un hermoso verde.

—Espera… hace un momento estaban amarillos ¿por qué ahora son verdes?

—Porque tengo una doble personalidad —Explicó él—. Cuando son amarillos es Fliqpy y cuando son verdes soy yo, Flippy.

—¿Y a qué se debe eso?

—No tengo idea, solo sé que es una parte de mí. Lamento mucho esto, si no quieres hacerlo por mí no hay problema.

—¡Eres un idiota! Estaba a punto de hacerlo —Espetaba Fliqpy.

Cuando intentaba bajarse, ella lo tomo por el brazo y lo miro nuevamente a los ojos, podía ver a través de ellos que el chico era sincero en ese estado.

—Mi deber es cumplir con los deseos que mis amos piden, ahora tengo que cumplir con el tuyo… y no me dan asco tus cicatrices —Se acercó con lentitud y le besó lenta y suavemente. Un beso corto—. Creo que eres un buen chico.

Puso las manos manos en el abdomen del chico, bajando su cara y lamió una de sus cicatrices, tanto Flippy como Fliqpy se estremecieron. Algo comenzó acalentarse entre sus piernas cuando esa chica siguió lamiendo sus heridas, ahí por donde pasaba se sentía tan cálido y genial. La empujó con suavidad y sus ojos volvieron a ser amarillos. Se quitó los pantalones, que empezaban a apretarle, luego siguió con su ropa interior hasta quedar desnudo.

—¿Estas lista, primor?

—Sí —Sintió con la cabeza.

Le quito el sostén, mirando como ella cerraba los ojos. Ese gesto le pareció muy tierno a Flippy y sexy a Fliqpy, ella ya estaba completamente desnuda. Se le notaba nerviosa, porque su cuerpo temblaba, la tomó de las caderas para dejar caer todo su cuerpo en el de ella y procedió a penetrarla. Flaky se quejó muy bajito, apretó las sabanas y soportó el dolor.

El deslizó con suavidad sus dedos en el largo y sedoso cabello rojo y bajó un poco el rostro para besarla, los besos empezaron suaves, mientras esperaba que el cuerpo de la chica se acostumbrara a la intromisión, aunque se acoplaba demasiado bien a al suyo. Con su lengua lamió el cuello y observó su rostro, la pelirroja respiraba con desesperación y de su boca salía pequeños gemidos. Besó sus pestañas, levemente húmedas y luego descendió por sus mejillas hasta sus labios, los cuales lamió e hizo que ella sacara su lengua para rozar ambas puntas. Con la palma de su mano derecha se acercó a sus pechos, haciendo movimientos circulares con ellos, ella dejo de besarlo para gemir abiertamente.

—B-Basta por fa…vor… ya no más.

—Con que quieres más —Ronroneó, ignorando la súplica.

Coloco sus manos en los glúteos de la pelirroja y los acaricio, para después apretarlos, ahora ella gemía con más fuerza.

—Shh, guarda silencio si no quieres que nos escuchen —Le hablo con una voz sexy y aterciopelada.

—Está bien…

Flaky se sentía extraña pero esos sentimientos, y el chico arriba de ella, moviéndose en su cuerpo, de cierta forma le empezaban a gustar, aunque no quería admitirlo. Toda su vida encerrada en esa lámpara, durmiendo tantos años y saliendo solo para cumplir deseos, ya le empezaba a aburrir. Se había resignado a que toda su vida sería así… pero ahora ese chico la trababa de otra forma, como una mujer humana. ¿Es que así era el sentirse amada? Pero solo cumplía un deseo… después desaparecería y no lo volvería a ver más. Ante ese pensamiento, un sentimiento de tristeza le embriagó.

—¿Qué pasa, primor?

—Nada —Susurró, tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo besó.

Estaba segura que volvería a esa lámpara, así que disfrutaría aunque sea una vez el sentirse como una humana común y corriente. Acarició a Flippy con sus manos, sus músculos fibrosos y cada recordó de ese cuerpo de soldado. Al romperse el beso, jadeó.

El chico empezó a acelerar el ritmo, se acerco a ella para besar el cuello y luego los senos de la chica, los cuales los mordió no tan fuerte haciendo que ella diera un pequeño grito, realmente disfrutaba ver las expresiones de su rostro, y el sentir el cuerpo de ella tocando el suyo era una sensación increíble, ambos estaban sudando mucho, la pelirroja solo disfrutaba de cada embestida que él hacia sobre ella, hasta que el ya no pudo más.

—Estoy a punto de correrme… —Jadeó él por igual.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó, los ojos ambarinos ahora se tornaban nuevamente verdes.

Algo tibio y cálido llenó su interior, lo que provocó que se aferrara a su espalda y soltara un último gemido. El chico cayó sobre ella sin fuerza, ambos estaban cansados. Flippy, que no se dio cuenta que la lámpara estaba en la esquina del mueble pequeño, quitó unos cabellos que obstruían la hermosa cara de la chica para poder verla mejor, pero hizo un con el movimiento tropezó el buró. Los dos escucharon un el ruido sordo de la lámpara al hacerse pedazos. Voltearon alarmados.

—Oh no, mi… lámpara…

—¿Qué te pasara ahora? —Preguntó Flippy, repentinamente asustado.

—Voy a desaparecer —Murmuró ella—. Pero me alegra mucho que tú fueras la última persona que me liberara —Le sonrió tristemente.

—Yo… no quiero que te vayas… por favor quiero un último deseo —Pidió con afán, abrazándola a su pecho.

—Adiós Flippy… y Flipqy, siempre los recordare —Susurró ella, abrazándole también—. Ha sido la primera vez que alguien me trata como una persona normal, gracias por eso.

Cerraron los ojos, gozando del calor del otro. Poco a poco, la chica fue haciéndose volátil y ligera, como el aire. Flippy dejó de sentirla entre sus brazos y le miró, ella era apenas el fantasma de una persona, la primera persona con la que había estado. No la conocía, pero había sido suya –y de Fliqpy, pero ese no contaba-, la sentía así.

—Cumple mi deseo, por favor —Le susurró, abatido—. No te vayas…

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Flaky antes de cerrar los ojos y desaparecer, como si no hubiera existido jamás y nunca hubiera estado a su lado. Dejó caer los brazos, sin fuerza alguna. Antes de desmayarse, Flippy movió los labios, en una muda petición.

x x x

Despertó en el desierto nuevamente, rodeado de arena y siendo rostizado por el sol. Tenía la boca seca y sentía el cuerpo adolorido. Lo primero que pensó al recordar todo fue que solo había sido un sueño loco, una alucinación, una mala jugada provocada por el calor. No obstante, tomó su cantimplora y la sintió llena de agua, al tomar y tomar de ella se dio cuenta de que el líquido no dejaba de salir. Sonrió.

¡Todo había sido real!

—¡Tuvimos a esa muñequita! —Exclamó Fliqpy en su interior, refulgiendo en felicidad y petulancia—. ¡Ya no somos vírgenes!

Flippy no respondió al instante, su mirada se quedó fija en la cantimplora.

—Y también se fue —Murmuró. Su alter ego guardó silencio y se removió incómodo dentro de su cabeza.

Era cierto, si todo era real, también lo era el hecho de que había desaparecido. El chico se puso de pie y emprendió el viaje de regreso al cuartel, puesto que sus compañeros le habrían de estar esperando para que revelara los pormenores de su misión. No tardó tanto en regresar como en ir, por lo que se encontró rápidamente rodeado de un lugar conocido.

Al entrar en la base, el murmullo de una conversación aparentemente divertida le recibió, la vos de Sneaky y de Mouse eran las que más sobresaltaban. Apenas abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban, ambos hombres se voltearon hacia él.

—Hola chico —Dijo sin mucha gana.

—¡Ah, pequeño! ¡Has regresado! —Contestó Sneaky, radiante.

—Bienvenue —Exclamó Mouse.

—¿Has completado misión?

—Claro, no hay nada de qué preocuparnos —Respondió, torciendo un poco el gesto—. Solo era una fiesta sorpresa.

—Bien, bien, por cierto, hay alguien que te busca.

—¿A mí?

Fue entonces que reparó en la persona que se encontraba de espaldas a él en el sofá, el rojo de su cabello le hizo arrugar la frente.

—No seas tímida, linda —Animó Sneaky a la chica—. Ven a saludar a nuestro amigo.

Ella se puso de pie y dio la vuelta, llevaba puesto un vestido de florecillas muy sencillo. Le miró con ojos brillantes.

—Hola, mi nombre es Flaky —Sonrió.

Flippy sonrió de igual manera, un brillo amarillento afloró en sus ojos.

—La chica genio del desierto —Afirmó—. Mi chica.

Tanto Mouse como Sneaky le miraron como a un loco, con la boca levemente abierta. A Flaky se le colorearon las mejillas pero sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza. Para aumentar más la estupefacción de sus dos amigos, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura, empujándola levemente hacia atrás y unió sus labios, besándola.

—Dime ¿cuál es tu último deseo?— le pregunto con una sonrisa agradable en su rostro.

—Que te quedes a mi lado como mi mujer —le dijo, ella asintió con su cabeza, y el tomo el rostro sonrojado de la chica en sus manos para seguir besándola.

—La próxima vez yo me iré de misión —Le dijo Sneaky a Mouse, que asintió en acuerdo.

Después de todo quizá no era tan malo ir, si regresabas con tremenda belleza en el bolsillo.

* * *

**como comentario me gusto mucho esta historia de los Genios , lo he estado pensando mucho y quisiera hacer esta historia larga pero tendria que arreglarla o hacer una historia alternativa(tomando en cuenta que en esta seccion de mi fic son puras historias cortas que no tienen nada que ver las unas con las otras ) no se ¿ustedes que opinan? por otro lado Gracias a Neki que me ayuda mucho (habia escrito otro final pero creo que quedo mejor este), proximo capitulo de mi fic "Mi nueva compañera" siii xD yo se que ustedes diran hasta que por fin , jaja pero bueno no se desesperen todos mis fic siguen en proceso asi que solo esperen DX**

**(Para mi amiga A... ya aqui esta xD)**


End file.
